Mister
by Her Head In the Clouds
Summary: Kuru learns once again that it isn't title that defines a person. But her character.


_A/n: ~Wow, it's been long, but here's another Kulex for all my lovely readers. :) Returning from a vacay in New York City and rolling up the sleeves for our back to school routines, has got me motivated again. Enjoy! Let the good times tumble!_

_::Dedication to My Silver Heart. She knows why. ;D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mister<strong>_

_**September 7, 2011**_

_**by: Her Head in the Clouds**_

* * *

><p>"So what is the importance of your 'second' name?"<p>

Alex stopped munching on her morning toast to give Kuru a passing look. She was thinking about putting on the kettle to replace her juice – her breakfast wasn't very warm any way.

"Hm?"

"Your name, Alex Wilson. But, everyone just calls you Alex."

She lifted her eyebrows in mild surprise and dropped her toast back onto her plate before placing an arm on the table. She turned to face him to converse. Oh Kuru, bless your curious soul.

"Oh, well... Wilson is my last name. It's attached to everyone in my family."

He pursed his lips slightly and with wide brown eyes stared to a point on the table where the crumbs gathered, thinking it over.

"Ooh..."

Alex's hands became an extension of her explanation, throwing them around like fans.

"So like, Zoë's full name is Zoë Wilson. And that's why Amanda and J.B. call my parents Mr. and Mrs. Wilson."

"Because you are family."

"Correct."

He nodded his head slowly. Then suddenly, it snapped up and with it, a confident smile.

"Then, I must have the same last name too."

Alex's eyebrow lifted delicately. A smirk rose as her hands fell.

"What?"

"Well, since I have been apart of your family and lived in your household for the past months, am I not entitled to that name?"

Logic would dictate Kuru as the correct one; but Alex only grinned as her eyes slipped from his light bulb smile and onto her unsatisfying OJ.

"Heh, you wanna be, 'Kuru Wilson'?"

"Well it may take some time getting used to…"

Oh, bless his innocence too.

"That isn't how it works."

"How so?"

And could his eyes get any bigger? She rolled hers and flicked them to him with a finger pointing.

"Well, you gotta be related; born into the family."

"Princess, if I remember, your real mother was Queen Nefari and you were adopted into this family."

"Well yeah, but by... legality, I am a Wilson. Mum and Dad, you know, got some paperwork done here and there when I was baby and so legally, tada! I have a family."

Kuru nodded once more. His deep, far off look onto her Mum's curtain floral patterns didn't escape Alex's attentive gaze.

"Wow, to know that here if you want to be a part of a family, to even have one, you are given that freedom to take in a child who is not even your own."

She felt her eyebrows scrunch. They were suddenly worlds apart all over again.

"Don't you have like, a sanctuary in Manjipoor for kids without parents or family? What about kind people who take care children until they grow up?"

"Of course but, not in the permanent sense and even then, surely you do not equally belong into their family. You're always seen as an outsider. If it were as easy as it was here, the royal family would've adopted orphan children from the slums years ago."

"I guess you're right."

Feeling brave, she reached over confidently and clutched his left hand. At her touch, his fist loosened its hold on the handle of his schoolbag. He swallowed down any embarrassment he'd felt from being discovered by it and smiled softly onto her patient face.

He was never good at properly bringing things up any way.

And like a bird, she lifted off of him and bounded for the kettle with its finishing click, mildly remembering her cell phone in the other room.

"Now c'mon 'Mr. Kuru Wilson.' I'll call Amanda and see if she wants to meet us at the mall."

And just like that, they were back on track.

* * *

><p><em>I figured that it'd be cute if Kuru didn't know how surnames worked if they didn't exist in Manjipoor. Also figured that a short and simple cut scene would be enough to warm your stomachs, because god knows how innocent and youthful Alex and Kuru's relationship is. Well I hoped you liked. Stay tuned for a TEP multi-chapter story that I just might be preparing. ;) But until then, stay gold!<em>

_Much love, Abby~_


End file.
